


Patience

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, College Student Stiles, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Explicit Language, Family Dynamics, Graphic Description, M/M, Near Future, Past Underage, Sex Toys, Skype, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski wants to have a talk with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of sorts to “An Explanation”, which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1815310

As usual, Stiles and Derek were spending their free time talking over Skype. Once Derek got the hang of it, he _loved_ it. Getting to see Stiles’ face while they talked was much better than text and email. The Skype sex was a bonus. He didn’t have to imagine Stiles fingering himself, Stiles didn’t have to imagine Derek jerking his cock and playing with his nipples - it was live in color inches away.

Derek had other things on his mind today.

“Has your dad said anything to you about...us...lately?”, Derek asked. 

Stiles, propped against his pillows, replied, “Not really. Sometimes he’ll ask if we’re keeping in touch, but nothing major. I don’t know what this is about, honest. Play it again, maybe there’s a tone I can pick up on. I hope he doesn’t know about the Skype-sex.”

Derek went back to the voicemail on his phone, set it down next to his laptop, and pushed ‘play’.

_”Hey Derek, Stilinski here. Call me when you get this message so we can schedule dinner together one night this week. The diner, maybe, since Stiles won’t be there to bitch if I have french fries.”_

Stiles couldn’t hear anything that sounded strange in the message. He was using his usual gruff ‘Sheriff-voice’, and it was brief, as his father didn’t particularly enjoy talking on the telephone. 

“So? What do you think?”, Derek asked anxiously. He’d never spent much time with the Sheriff, let alone have a scheduled dinner together. “It doesn’t sound like he’s mad, it’s just weird.”

“Yeah, well, he can totally make any-fucking-thing weird if you’re not used to his personality. All I can really tell you is what you probably already know. He’s not asking if you’d like to meet him, he’s just giving you the courtesy of picking the time or day.”

Derek was definitely aware of that part. But what could the Sheriff want to discuss with him? Maybe something about his relationship with Stiles? Like, a shovel talk kind of thing? It’s not like he didn’t have a full box of damn wolfsbane bullets to back it up. 

Stiles continued, “Go ahead and call back now.”

 

The next night found Derek and Sheriff Stilinski sitting in a corner booth at the diner. There was some small talk and exchanging pleasantries before the server came up and asked for their order. Gleefully, the Sheriff ordered a bacon cheeseburger with extra fries. He gave Derek a look that clearly communicated this was not information to be shared. As if Derek would have repeated that to Stiles - no way was he risking the Sheriff’s wrath.

The Sheriff smiled, then cut right to the chase. “So, now that Stiles is away at school and can’t come back for visits all that often, what have you been doing? Socially?”

“I talk to Stiles on Skype a few times a week. He seems to be happy at school. Other than that, the pack gets together at my place and we’ll watch a movie or a game and order pizzas. I volunteer at the shelter serving lunch sometimes. I guess that’s really all.”

Derek wasn’t about to ask why the Sheriff wanted to know about his social life - he was sure he’d hear it. 

“I see. So, you and Stiles aren’t seeing other people? It must be really difficult to keep up a long distance relationship like this if you’re monogamous.”

If he knew anything at all about Derek, Stilinski wouldn’t have asked that question. 

“No, sir”, Derek replied, “We keep in touch with all the technology, and that, along with visits on school breaks is enough for me. And for Stiles. Do you remember when you found out we were dating?”

“Are you kidding?”, the Sheriff asked, “How could I forget walking in on that scene in my living room?”

“Right, you were pretty mad. I remember Stiles having to convince you not to throw me out of the house”, Derek said, “but then you calmed down enough to listen to what we had to say. And I told you that if you wanted us to stop dating until he was 18, I wouldn’t mind, because Stiles was worth the wait. That hasn’t changed, it’s just grown stronger. If I have to see him on school vacations and my laptop screen for now, it’s fine. In our situation, waiting is just part of the deal, we accept that. So whether the wait is a week or a month or three months...it’s still worth it, just as much as it was the first time I said that to you.” He was trying not to get defensive, but the Sheriff reassured him. 

“I’m not accusing you of anything. It’s just a genuine concern. I’ve never been in a long distance relationship, especially one like yours - not even a year long yet, and you’re both so young.”

With a barely concealed scowl, Derek shot back, “Yeah, and I already told you it’s not an issue for Stiles and me.”

The Sheriff raised his hands in a placating gesture. “I get it, okay? There’s a little part of my brain that tells me you should both take this time to see other people; just for the experience. But listening to you, and to Stiles, I know that would never work. Monogamy seems to be really important to you both, and I respect that tremendously. I’m not trying to discourage you two from being together. I think you’re in love and there’s no reason to mess with that.”

Relieved, Derek smiled and thanked the Sheriff for being supportive and understanding how emotionally close he was with Stiles. They decided to make plans more often, get to know each other better. 

Derek looked forward to fucking himself on a dildo that night while Stiles watched on the screen and stripped his cock hard and fast. But not until after _this_ crazy-ass conversation was shared (minus the bacon cheeseburger).


End file.
